You My Endless Love
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Empat drabble singkat mengenai Hinata menurut sudut pandang Gaara / "..biarkan aku menjadi yang terakhir untukmu.."/ Dua manusia yang masih berusaha mencari cinta sejati mereka / just ONE SHOOT


_**You My Endless Love**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning (!): AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje dan segala sesuatu yang tidak tertuliskan disini.**_

_**Fic yang di dedikasikan sebagai permintaan maaf kepada kak Dhinie. Mei masih merasa bersalah, jadi satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan adalah dengan fic ini.**_

_**Tidak berniat mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Hanya demi kesenangan + permintaan maaf yang tulus.**_

_**Happy reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You My Endless Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You**_

Kau. Iya.. Kau! Kau yang duduk di sana, menekuni bacaan yang sendari tadi menemanimu. Kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang silih berganti berlalu lalang di dekatmu. Kau seperti terlempar ke duniamu sendiri dan kau yang memengang kendali atas duniamu itu.

Kau tahu, diriku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa mataku selalu bisa menangkap keberadaanmu di manapun. Di stasiun, di jalan, bahkan saat diriku berada di rumah sakit.

Dan saat diriku berjalan melewati _**book**_ cafe, pasti diriku menemukanmu duduk di tempat itu. Kau selalu membaca buku yang tebal dan diriku terkadang penasaran kenapa kau tahan bersama benda itu. Apa kau tidak bosan memandangi rentetan tulisan yang jumlahnya tidak terkira itu?

"Apa anda tetap berada di sini atau ingin masuk ke cafe?"Tanya seorang pelayan cafe yang membuat dirinya tersadar jika dia sudah terlalu lama memperhatikan seorang gadis bersurai ungu itu.

Dirinya tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan memilih berjalan menjauhi cafe itu. Sepanjang jalan, dirinya merasa seperti orang bodoh karena bisa berlama-lama terdiam memandangi seorang gadis yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu namanya.

Dia.. Sabaku Gaara, belum menyadari jika dirinya sedang jatuh cinta.

_**My**_

Dirinya bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Tapi dia tidak senang dengan apa yang dirinya lihat sekarang.

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri taman dengan santai. Tidak, bukan karena gadis itu terlihat santai atau karena pakaian yang di kenakannya agak sedikit.. Ehm, terbuka.

Tapi karena gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan seorang pria -karena penampilannya yang terlihat dewasa- dan gadis itu berceloteh dengan riang.

Memang berat, tapi dirinya harus mengakui kalau mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Tapi.. Kenapa rasanya sangat sesak begini?

_**Endless**_

Meskipun tahu dirinya tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan gadis itu, entah kenapa hati dan pikirannya memberontak, masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

Apa ini yang di maksud Kankuro tentang _**endless problem**_, permasalahan yang tidak ada ujungnya.

Tapi~ dirinya bukan Kankuro yang masih bisa bergerak, berusaha merubah semuanya meski terkadang berujung dengan sia-sia.

Apa sekarang dirinya menjadi seorang pengecut? Dirinya sanggup menghabisi segerombolan preman dengan mudah, tapi kenapa jika berhubungan dengan gadis itu dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?

"Haa~ kau memang merepotkan"

_**Love**_

Gadis itu tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan pemuda bersurai merah yang ada di depannya. Mereka baru berkenalan dan pemuda itu langsung menyatakan cintanya.

"Go-gomen.."Ucap gadis itu yang di ketahui bernama Hinata dengan terbata, "a-aku sudah mempunyai tunangan.."

"Aku tahu.."Jawab pemuda bersurai merah itu yang membuat sang gadis terkesiap

"La-lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku ji-jika tahu jawabannya?"

Pemuda itu menatap sang gadis dengan ekpresi yang tidak bisa di baca olehnya. Sorot matanya yang tajam mau tidak mau membuat gadis yang menyandang marga Hyuuga itu sedikit takut.

"Karena aku mencoba menyampaikan apa yang ada di sini.."Tunjuk pemuda itu ke dadanya

Gadis itu terdiam, berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang intinya menyuruh pemuda itu mencari orang lain untuk di cintai.

"Mungkin aku bukanlah yang pertama untukmu.."Ucap pemuda itu yang berhasil menarik perhatian gadis itu, "tapi aku ingin menjadi yang terakhir untukmu. Aku akan tetap menunggumu untuk menjadikanku yang terakhir.."

"Ta-tapi, aku su-sudah bertunangan. Dan mungkin da-dalam waktu dekat aku akan me-menikah. A-aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Itachi-_**nii**_.."

"Jadi namanya Itachi?"Tanya pemuda itu dan menatap gadis yang ada di depannya sedang berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu. "Tapi aku tidak peduli. Selama kau masih belum di ikat oleh pernikahan, maka aku berhak untuk berjuang mendapatkanmu.."

"Sa-Sabaku~"

"Jangan menghalangiku, Hinata.."Ucap pemuda itu dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Dan asal kau tahu satu hal, aku lebih senang jika kau memanggilku Gaara.."

Gadis itu ingin berkata sesuatu, namun tidak jadi lantaran melihat senyum tipis dari pemuda itu sebelum pergi dari hadapannya. Entah kenapa, mendadak semua kalimat yang sudah gadis itu siapkan lenyap seketika.

"_**Kami-sama**_, jangan bilang aku jatuh cinta dengannya.."Desah gadis itu dan memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You My Endless Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dua manusia yang masih berusaha mencari cinta sejati mereka_

_Ini bukan akhir cerita, karena ini barulah permulaan_

_Mungkin mereka sekarang masih belum bisa bersama dengan cinta sejati mereka_

_Tapi~ waktu yang akan menuntun mereka ke tempat cinta sejati berada_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You My Endless Love ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pada akhirnya, drabble singkat yang tidak tahu harus di komen seperti apaan tercipta. Maaf ya kak Dhinie kalo fic ini jelek, abal, gajeness, dsb.**_

_**Review? Silahkan ke tempat biasa ^^**_


End file.
